poohs_adventures_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long
Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long is another Pooh's Adventures TV show by LionKingRulezAgain1. It appeared on YouTube on 12-20-2010. A remake version will be made by RatiganRules in the new future. Plot Set in Manhattan, this Pooh's Adventures TV series tells the lovely story of thirteen-year-old named Jake Long, who must balance ordinary adolescent transformation, with the amazing power and ability to change into the form of a dragon. When he eventually unlocks his full potential and turns into the American Dragon, he will must overcome obstacles to protect the magical creatures living in the city, but as his ordinary self, Jake Long can't conquer his crush on a pretty, blond schoolmate named Rose who, unbeknownst to Jake, has an amazing dark secret of her own. She's a natural dragon slayer named Huntsgirl. Jake navigates the city with his fellow skateboarders Trixie and Spud, along with Winnie the Pooh, Simba the lion, and their friends and when he gets home; it's to an extended family: a businessman dad originally from the Midwest who doesn't know he's married into a family of dragons, Jake's Chinese mom, his grandfather (who recently immigrated to train his grandson in the ways of the ancient dragon), younger seven-year-old sister Haley (a nascent dragon) and Grandpa's gruff sidekick, a magical Shar-Pei named Fu Dog. Together They Will Face The Dangers of The Magic Realm Especially With Pooh's Arch Enemy: The Diabolical Bowser Koopa And His Recruits. Trivia *Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Waffle, Gordon, Lincoln Loud, Mr. Whiskers, Brandy, Lola Boa, Tito, Kirby, Ren, Stimpy, Harley, Rocko, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Private, and Rico), Baloo, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, Bowser Koopa, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Hades, Rothbart, and The Grand Duke of Owls guest star in both 2 seasons of this TV show. *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Ursula, Drake, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, Shan Yu, Dr. Blowhole, Arthur and Cecil, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will guest star in season 2 of this series. Because of this, season 2 will take place after the first and only season of Bloom's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long. *Iago will guest star as Jafar's henchman in season 1, and then as a good guy in season 2. *Fu Dog later joins Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Quest for Camelot. *Mushu, Devon and Cornwall are revealed to be old friends of Jake's grandfather. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Lion King, the Mickey Mouse films, The Jungle Book, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, Jungle Cubs, and American Dragon: Jake Long were all made by Disney. *Just like the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club series and the Winnie the Pooh/Total Drama series, the two seasons of this show will be split into different projects. Season 1 will take place before Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1, while season 2 will take place after Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar.